


if i die young

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [30]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon ties up the last remaining loose ends (such as all the candy cereal he bought).</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i die young

Hakyeon groaned, rolling onto his side on the bed and clutching at his stomach. “This is the end,” he gasped.

“I told you not to eat the entire box of Cocoa Puffs in one sitting,” Taekwoon said without any trace of sympathy. He went into the bathroom, not shutting the door.

“Excuse me for wanting to live a little before I _die_ in a few days!” Hakyeon called, ever dramatic, and Taekwoon didn’t reply. The sound of the shower being turned on was all the answer Hakyeon got, and he let his head rest on his pillow with a grumble. 

He was ready to leave, fully dressed and showered, so all there was left to do was to wait for Taekwoon and try not to explode from chocolatey goodness. He rubbed gently at his stomach as he listened to the water thunder in the shower and then, a short while later, switch off. Taekwoon emerged clean and dressed quickly, which Hakyeon was pleased about. After they they made their way out of the entrance to the underground tunnel, he sucked in lungfuls of the night air to try to settle his stomach further. 

“It would be faster if I carried you,” Taekwoon said and Hakyeon winced, placing his hand over his stomach.

“I might hurl,” he said honestly. He had trouble on the Vampire Express even on an empty stomach.

Taekwoon actually rolled his eyes. “Fine, you can walk it off.” 

“I find your concern for my well being exceedingly touching,” Hakyeon muttered as Taekwoon pushed him forward lightly, prompting him to move.

“If you were truly ill, I would be worried,” Taekwoon said simply, “but you are not. You decided it was a good idea to consume a monstrous amount of sugar and toxic chemicals.” 

Hakyeon sniffed and didn’t deign that with a reply. 

They walked in comfortable silence for a time, Taekwoon guiding Hakyeon with gentle touches. Hakyeon had only a vague notion of where they were headed. Out of the city, he knew, towards the mountains in the distance, covered in evergreens. 

“Alright,” Hakyeon said, once they were away from the heart of the city and his legs were beginning to ache. God, a few months out of the field and he was already getting out of shape. “You can carry me now.”

“Mm,” Taekwoon hummed, picking Hakyeon up like he was a stupid princess. Hakyeon grumbled and put his arm around Taekwoon’s neck, shutting his eyes tightly. 

Then they were moving, smoothly, but Hakyeon could still _feel_ it. And it took some time, before they reached their destination. Hakyeon wasn’t used to it taking so long, was usually one place and then another. He wondered how far out Taekwoon was bringing him. 

They stopped eventually, slowing gradually until Taekwoon was walking at a normal speed. “Blegh,” Hakyeon said as Taekwoon set him back on his feet. He wobbled a little, feeling off-kilter, and searched for something to sit down on. Dimly he registered his feet were on dirt and grass, heavily covered in dead leaves and pine needles, no cement or buildings in sight. 

There was a fallen tree nearby, mossy, and Hakyeon sat on it heavily. “Where are we?” he asked weakly, looking around and up. They were far into a forest, by his guess, the trees around him large and undisturbed. 

“In the mountains to the west of the city,” Taekwoon said softly. “On the other side there are some homes, but here— we should encounter no humans, nor vampires.”

An owl hooted somewhere to Hakyeon’s right and he shivered. “What about weres and demons?” 

“It is not a full moon,” Taekwoon said, sitting beside him. “And as for demons, they will hopefully stay well clear of me.” 

Hakyeon was not entirely reassured, but he focused on steadying his breathing, and keeping the contents of his stomach from making themselves known again. The air here was pleasantly cool on his overheated skin, crisp and clean. It smelled like earth, like pine and dampness. “Is this where it will happen?” Hakyeon asked softly, looking around himself for evidence. There were ferns growing thickly on the ground, no empty space.

Taekwoon shook his head. “Not quite. I wanted you to steady yourself, before you see it.”

Hakyeon took a deep breath, then another. “I’m ready,” he murmured, holding out his hand so Taekwoon could help him to his feet. 

Together they walked a bit further, Taekwoon leading the way through the underbrush very quietly, his footfalls nearly silent, while Hakyeon’s own feet crunched every time he brought them down. The sound should have been loud, and amongst the quiet, Hakyeon supposed it was, but it was quickly swallowed by the forest around them, fading too fast and giving Hakyeon chills. 

“Here,” Taekwoon whispered, stopping and then nudging Hakyeon forward a little so he could look around. They were in a very small clearing, the ferns on the ground few, the trees spaced just a bit further apart. There was still a dense canopy above their heads, but on the ground there was just enough space. Hakyeon thought he could still see the outlines of the previous— but of course he couldn’t. It had been nearly eight months. 

Hakyeon stepped forward, Taekwoon’s hand dropping from his own. He had goosebumps on his arms that had nothing to do with the temperature. “This is where—?” he cut off, looking from the ground back to Taekwoon.

“It is where Jaehwan turned Wonshik,” Taekwoon affirmed, “and it is where I believe we should turn you.”

Hakyeon circled the clearing, circled what would, in a few days, be his grave site. “Why do we need to do it in the same place?” he whispered.

“We don’t, if you do not wish it. But the energy— it would meld well. The act of turning is spellwork, it takes magic, and since a turning has already taken place here, the surrounding balance is tipped.” Taekwoon shrugged, blinking up at the canopy owlishly. “I can feel it, vaguely, but whether that is because the magic truly seeped in or because a vampire of my own blood was made here— I do not know.”

“Will it help— help it work?” Hakyeon asked.

“Perhaps,” Taekwoon murmured, “but it certainly won’t hurt.”

Hakyeon exhaled shakily. “We can do it here. I don’t really have a preference, I guess. It may as well be here.” He looked around. It was pretty here, he thought. Quiet and green, soft around the edges. “I’m— I’m afraid, I suppose,” he whispered, hands coming up so he could hug himself. 

Taekwoon walked to his side, human speed, then tugged him close, holding him gently. “I am as well,” he admitted, pressing a kiss to Hakyeon’s forehead. “Perhaps your sorcerer friend can give you something to help make the process easier.” 

Hakyeon snorted, despite the fact that there was a lump in his throat. “I don’t even know how much I am going to tell him,” he said, giving a sniffle. He didn’t want to cry. 

“He sounds as if he will not judge you, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said softly. “But I will leave it up to your own judgement.”

Hakyeon sniffled again, pulling away and gritting his teeth at the thought of the conversation to come. “Can we go?” he asked, glancing nervously at the ground. “I want to get the visit over with, and also— this place unnerves me.”

Taekwoon’s face was blank as he nodded. 

——

The street Kyungsoo’s shop was on was empty. At the end of the block, one of the streetlamps was flickering, and that just set Hakyeon further on edge.

He didn’t honestly believe Kyungsoo was going to— well, do anything drastic, upon hearing the news. But it was different, telling him. Wonshik and Hongbin were both already vamps, and Sanghyuk had seen this coming for a long while, apparently. Kyungsoo was on the fringes of this, and Hakyeon had a lot of explaining to do. 

The sign in the window was flipped to _closed_ , of course. But it wasn’t too late in the night, not for someone like Kyungsoo. He should still be in. Sure enough, when Hakyeon pulled on the door, it opened, the cool metal of the doorknob zinging against his palm.

He stepped into the shop, the door swinging shut behind him immediately, which made him frown and turn to see Taekwoon still standing outside. “Aren’t you coming in?” Hakyeon asked as he opened the door again. 

Taekwoon was frowning. “There is a great deal of spellwork on this place. Your friend most likely warded it very heavily since it is not a residence, and my kind would not need an invite to barge in. I cannot come in, unless he alters the spells to recognize me.” 

Hakyeon blinked. He hadn’t expected that, but he probably should have. “I’ll— uh— do you mind waiting outside for a few minutes while I brief him on the situation?”

“I apparently do not have a choice,” Taekwoon said, voice somewhat wry. “Go, dearest. Perhaps it is best you break the news to him alone anyway.”

Hakyeon swallowed nervously, retreating back into the shop. His amulet began to chirp happily as he made his way to the back of the store, as usual. Kyungsoo wasn’t in the shop proper, so he must be working in the back. Also perfectly usual. Hakyeon hopped over the counter and strode confidently into the back hallway. The workroom door was open, gentle candlelight spilling out of the doorway and illuminating the way. 

Hakyeon took a deep, steadying breath. “Kyungsoo?” he called softly, heading toward the workroom. “Kyungsoo, it’s Hakyeon.”

“I’m here,” Kyungsoo said in reply, his voice floating out from the open doorway, “I’m with a client.”

That made Hakyeon’s steps falter. “I can come back later,” he offered tentatively, popping his head around the doorjamb to peek into the room, and then he promptly choked. 

Kyungsoo was sitting at his work table across from— Jaehwan, that was fucking _Jaehwan_ — who was bleeding into a measuring cup from a small cut on the inside of his forearm. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said, the picture of casualness. “Be with you in a second.” He was watching Jaehwan’s blood drip slowly into the cup. Jaehwan, on the other hand, was looking at Hakyeon, smug amusement written all over his face. 

“What the everloving _fuck_?” Hakyeon spat. 

“Good to see you too, Hakyeon,” Jaehwan said, his smile getting a little fangy. Hakyeon growled. 

Kyungsoo heaved a heavy sigh. “I told you I work with vamps.” He picked up a slim knife, adding to Jaehwan, “You’ve healed and I need a bit more.” Without waiting for a reply he efficiently renewed the cut, sinking the steel into Jaehwan’s arm quickly.

Jaehwan winced. “At least you have steady hands,” he muttered.

Hakyeon was breathing heavily, standing in the doorway like a dumbstruck fool. His brain was running in useless circles. Kyungsoo. Jaehwan. Kyungsoo. _Jaehwan_. He felt inklings of betrayal. “How long?” Hakyeon asked numbly. 

Kyungsoo sighed again, nudging Jaehwan’s arm away, and Jaehwan promptly brought his wounded skin to his mouth to lick at the blood there. “How long, what?” Kyungsoo asked, standing to bring his cup of vampire blood to a nearby shelf, where he began to pour it into little vials. 

Hakyeon’s chest was heaving, emotions swirling through him. Anger was rising to the surface. “How long have you fucking known _everything_?” he growled. 

Kyungsoo shot him a look. “I do not know everything. I am not omniscient,” he said, and Hakyeon felt a vein in his forehead throbbing. Maybe Kyungsoo could sense he was about to blow. “I know only what I have inferred from you, and what Jaehwan has told me.” 

“And what exactly has Jaehwan told you?” Hakyeon hissed, hands balling into fists.

“Everything,” Jaehwan chirped, not in the least bit dampened by Hakyeon’s roiling mood. “Kyungsoo and I go way back.” 

Hakyeon stared mutinously at Kyungsoo. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kyungsoo put a stopper in the last vial, then put it down so he could rub at his temples. “I didn’t know how,” he murmured. “Initially it was simply because I wasn’t sure how you’d react to me working with vamps, any vamps, hunter as you were, and then once it became clear you’d overlook that— I don’t know— you were being so secretive, it was clear you didn’t want me to know— everything I did know. I didn’t know how to come out and reveal it all without making you uncomfortable. I wanted you to tell me everything at your own pace.” 

Hakyeon’s anger towards Kyungsoo deflated a little, shifting to a new target. He looked at Jaehwan, still sitting smugly at the table. “So you were just— just out here spilling all my secrets?” Hakyeon asked, wishing he had a weapon and also sort of glad he didn’t. 

Jaehwan gasped, mock outraged. “I was not,” he cried, flinching back like Hakyeon had hurt him. “I wasn’t aware you even knew Kyungsoo, initially. I didn’t use names.”

“I keep my hunter clients and my vampire clients separate, as a rule,” Kyungsoo said dryly. “Jaehwan came to see me soon after he turned Wonshik, and he told me about the circumstances around it, even if he didn’t use names. He told me his child was a hunter, a hunter with a lover who’d been turned, a lover who’d _also_ been a hunter. That hadn’t been hard to piece together. Wonshik and Hongbin’s circumstances aren’t exactly common. And he told me that his child had been driven to his decision to turn after finding out his dearest friend, yet another hunter, was in a relationship with a vampire— with Jaehwan’s own brother.” Kyungsoo frowned, shaking his head. “I’ve never met Taekwoon, but I know some things about him. I know he is an Elimia. I knew, also, that you’d had a run-in with an Elimia, one that had distressed you greatly, and after obsessing on it some, you suddenly— suddenly dropped it. So, I suspected— things— and then Wonshik broke Hongbin out of HQ, and in turn you called me to your apartment, and I could sense that there’d been a vampire in your home.”

Hakyeon’s fingers were trembling. “You told me it— it was Wonshik who’d been in my apartment,” he whispered. “You—”

“I did not want to distress you any further, but Hakyeon, I am not an _idiot_ ,” Kyungsoo said, slightly scathing. He put his hands on his hips, and something about the familiar posture set Hakyeon a little at ease. Kyungsoo was slipping into lecture mode. “I could sense said vampire had been stopping by for far longer than Wonshik had been vampire. But I let you think I had been deceived. I could tell you weren’t ready to fess up to being in love with a vampire.”

Hakyeon blushed, thinking back on that meeting. Kyungsoo had— had brought by that charm— “You were— you knew, you knew and you helped me.” 

“It was rather foolish of you, you know. Foolish and dangerous. I knew if you were indeed entertaining a vampire lover, that charm would help keep you from being arrested, and I also knew it would only be a matter of time before you truly invited Wonshik over. I am invested in keeping my friends safe.”

Hakyeon swallowed. “Thank you.” 

Kyungsoo grunted. “After that, the next time Jaehwan came to visit me — he needed a silencing charm — I told him we should stop beating around the bush and speak plainly.”

“I usually would pay for things using my blood,” Jaehwan said, “but Kyungsoo started demanding information as well.” 

Hakyeon opened his mouth to ask why Kyungsoo needed blood, but Kyungsoo was already answering, seeming to read his mind. “Vamp blood is useful in many spells,” he said, waving that little tidbit away with his hand. “Jaehwan kept me updated on Hongbin’s mental state, his progress, as well as how Wonshik was doing. I am happy Hongbin’s doing better, by the way.” He tilted his head to the side. “Jaehwan, I must admit, did not know much about the goings-on in your life. And I did not relish discussing you behind your back.”

“But you’ve known, all this time—” Hakyeon cut off, blushing more, thinking back on all the conversations they’d had these past months, the advice Kyungsoo had given him. “When you saw the bite marks on my neck, I thought you thought it was Wonshik who’d bitten me.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “You’d be foolish to let so new a vampire feed on you,” he said, “and by that point I was aware of your relationship, so.” 

“And— and my charm?” Hakyeon whispered, touching it gently through his shirt. It gave a little peep. 

“If you’re asking if I planted it somehow— no,” Kyungsoo said. “It chose you, and at the time, I thought it odd. A charm for a vampire choosing a hunter. But then the events of this last year began to unfold before me, and I watched them from afar. And I realized why it chose you.”

“You were— were trying to give me hints,” Hakyeon said thickly. His hand fisted around the charm, like it could anchor him. 

“You were too close to the situation to see clearly, but from afar, it was quite obvious the trajectory you were on.” 

Jaehwan was watching them, eyes going back and forth. He no longer looked amused, was frowning slightly. “Charm? What charm? You never told me about a charm.”

“You never asked,” Kyungsoo said smoothly. He slid Hakyeon a sly glance and picked up his little knife, wiping it off with a tissue. “You were always too busy asking me about Sanghyuk.” 

Jaehwan inhaled swiftly, and Hakyeon’s eyebrows raised. “What kinds of things was he asking?” Hakyeon said, feeling vaguely annoyed that Jaehwan wouldn’t fucking leave Sanghyuk alone.

Jaehwan sent Hakyeon a look that could curdle milk, and Kyungsoo simply shook his head, a slight smile on his face. “It bears saying that I told Jaehwan it was unwise to chase after Sanghyuk,” Kyungsoo said. “He did not listen. I am glad you did not stake him, as his blood is very valuable.”

“Good to know that I am needed,” Jaehwan said tightly.

Hakyeon watched the exchange with interest. “How long have you two known one another?”

“Decades,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh. “Pity me, Hakyeon. He did dealings with my master. I inherited him as much as I inherited the practice.” 

Jaehwan stood, sniffing. “I shan’t sit here and be insulted.”

“Good,” Hakyeon snapped. “Leave. Taekwoon’s outside, I’m sure he’d love to hear about all this.”

Jaehwan looked a little surprised for a moment, but it faded quickly. “Of course he is. You two are attached at the hip. Or maybe attached at the—”

“I was wondering about that,” Kyungsoo interrupted, shooting Jaehwan a warning glance that Jaehwan surprisingly seemed to heed. “I could sense a vampire outside.”

“He couldn’t come in, because of the wards,” Hakyeon explained.

“Ah, yeah. I would like to meet him,” Kyungsoo said, making to move for the door, and Hakyeon stopped him.

“I’d like to talk to you alone first, please,” Hakyeon murmured. He didn’t know if Jaehwan had already broken the news, but Hakyeon still wanted to tell Kyungsoo himself. 

Kyungsoo’s expression gave nothing away. “Alright.” He looked at Jaehwan. “Thank you for stopping by. I’ll see you again in a week.” The dismissal was clear. 

Jaehwan sighed, like he was heavily put upon. “Sending me out to face the grizzly bear. Yes, I will see you soon.” Then he was gone, and Hakyeon exhaled slowly in relief. 

There was silence, for a few moments, Kyungsoo puttering over to turn the proper lights on, making the rounds around the room and blowing out the candles. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, after he’d snuffed out the last flame. “I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“I suppose I should have called ahead,” Hakyeon joked weakly. He found he was having trouble absorbing what had just happened. All this time— and Jaehwan, of all the vamps for Kyungsoo to do dealings with. The world was far too small and yet far too vast and terrifying at the same time. 

Kyungsoo straightened from the candles, giving Hakyeon his full attention. “Why did you come here tonight, Hakyeon?”

Hakyeon made himself focus on the present. There’d be time later, so much time, to think about Kyungsoo and Jaehwan, about what this all meant. “I— Jaehwan probably already told you,” Hakyeon muttered, shuffling his feet. Kyungsoo gave no indication he knew or did not know, simply looked at Hakyeon expectantly. When Hakyeon spoke again, his voice was very soft. “I’ve decided to turn.”

Kyungsoo smiled, just a little, his heart shaped lips curving prettily. “Good.” 

“But, I mean— I guess you saw this coming,” Hakyeon mumbled. 

“From a mile off,” Kyungsoo said, and Hakyeon couldn’t decide how exactly that made him feel.

“I— do you have any advice? Or any— I don’t know— any charms or spells to help?” Hakyeon asked. “I’m afraid, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo stepped forward, placing his small hand on Hakyeon’s cheek. “I know,” he murmured. His palm was warm against Hakyeon’s skin, and then it slipped away. “There is much that is unknown about the magic of the turning process. I fear that attempting to influence it would simply cause damage.”

Hakyeon nodded, a heavy knot in his stomach. “I was afraid you’d say that.”

Kyungsoo paused, and then he was gently poking at Hakyeon’s charm through his shirt. “Wear this,” Kyungsoo suggested softly. The charm made a little musical note.

“Do you think it will help?” Hakyeon asked. 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I don’t know. But I don’t think it will hurt. It chose you, quite stubbornly.” He smiled again. “Maybe it’ll help you mentally.”

“Maybe,” Hakyeon muttered, “I need all the help I can get.”

Kyungsoo nodded, and Hakyeon shot him a look that made his smile widen. “When are you going to turn? Soon?”

“A couple days,” Hakyeon said. The thought made his palms sweat, his heart rate picking up.

“Mm,” Kyungsoo hummed. “So this is goodbye for now?”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon said. He stepped forward and pulled Kyungsoo into a hug, one that Kyungsoo reciprocated with gusto, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s middle and squeezing, like he thought Hakyeon needed the support. He did. “I— thank you, for everything, Kyungsoo. You’ve been a good friend.”

“Come visit me, once you’re stable,” Kyungsoo said, voice hard, drawing the conversation away from where Hakyeon was trying to take it. 

Hakyeon swallowed thickly, tears pricking at the backs of his eyes. “I will.”

——

Taekwoon stood in the shallow alleyway beside Kyungsoo’s shop, hovering just beyond the light of the streetlamps. He soaked in the gentle warmth of the air, inhaling deeply and catching the scent of cooling asphalt, and the thick, acidic scent of magic. 

There was the sound of a door opening, the soft tinkling of a bell, and Taekwoon stepped out of the shadows, searching for Hakyeon and finding someone else entirely. 

“My dear brother,” Jaehwan said, the door to Kyungsoo’s shop closing behind him. He sauntered forward a couple of steps before stopping, maybe thinking he’d be better off keeping some distance. 

Taekwoon found himself scowling before he could stop himself. “Why are you here?” He flicked a glance at the darkened windows of the sorcerer's shop, finding the silence suspicious, all of a sudden.

Jaehwan had the gall to roll his eyes. “I didn’t harm your little pet. You know I wouldn’t,” he said, and Taekwoon stared at him. “I was here to speak with Kyungsoo, my little resident sorcerer.”

“Why?”

“Because I needed a charm,” Jaehwan said, hints of exasperation creeping into his tone. He crossed his arms, seemingly impatient. “I was unaware you two would be stopping by, forgive me for not being psychic.” 

Taekwoon blinked slowly, not taking his eyes off Jaehwan. He’d never met Kyungsoo, but it changed Taekwoon’s perspective on him, knowing he did dealings with vampires, with Jaehwan. It wasn’t uncommon per se, but Taekwoon found it unsettling. “You give him blood as payment?” Taekwoon asked softly. “What happened to Soogeun? You always found his spellwork more than satisfactory.”

Jaehwan jerked his head in the direction of the shop. “Soogeun died over a decade ago, Taekwoon. Kyungsoo was his pupil.”

Taekwoon absorbed that, his eyes narrowing. “You should have informed me of this.”

“Sorry, dad, should I write a log of all my bowel movements as well?” Jaehwan sneered. 

“That would be a very boring read.”

Jaehwan snorted. “Great, you start fucking a human and then become a comedian.” He eyed Taekwoon warily. “Your little pet wanted to talk to Kyungsoo alone, so I was summarily dismissed. With your royal permission, I would like to head home now.”

“No,” Taekwoon murmured, and Jaehwan stopped mid-step, his lips pressing together unhappily. It almost made Taekwoon smile. “I wish to speak with you.” 

Jaehwan exhaled out of his nose, making his nostrils flare in agitation. “About what?”

Taekwoon’s gaze again flicked to the darkened windows. “About the turning process.” 

Jaehwan picked idly at the hem of his sleeve, affecting an attitude of indifference. “What about it?”

Taekwoon fought not to sigh in frustration. “Let us not play games, Jaehwan. You turned Wonshik. It— it worked. I am greatly invested in Hakyeon’s turning also working.” 

Jaehwan let his hands drop to his sides, giving Taekwoon the respect of his full attention. “Yes,” he murmured, “I suppose you are.” 

“I wish to know, exactly, what happened that night,” Taekwoon said tightly. He didn’t want to give any of his internal turmoil away, didn’t want to give Jaehwan any fodder. But their master had given them very little to go off, in this regard, and Taekwoon needed this to work, he was terrified— terrified—

“He did not tell me any more than he told you, Taekwoon,” Jaehwan said softly, his voice carefully level, face artfully blank. “Human on the cusp of death, give them vampire blood, lay in the earth with them for a day— everything other than that is just guess work.”

Taekwoon didn’t reply, simply kept staring, waiting. He wanted more, needed more, than that. Jaehwan sighed.

“Alright, well, I took Wonshik out to the forest— you visited the grave site, yes?” Jaehwan asked, and when Taekwoon nodded, he continued, “Right, well. I took him there, we spoke a little about what was going to happen. He gave me permission to bite him, to turn him, and I— I did. It took some time, and I bit him more than once, trying to end him as quickly as possible.” Jaehwan frowned a little, still looking at Taekwoon. “It was unpleasant, for him. After the fact, he told me that if he had to go back and re-do it, he would ask to be glamoured first,” Jaehwan said with a shrug. “Just a suggestion.”

Taekwoon filed that thought away. “Then what?”

“I drained him, fully, and after he was dead I gave him some of my blood—”

“What did you use to cut yourself?” Taekwoon interrupted softly, not wanting to think of Hakyeon dead in his arms, but unable to shake the mental image. 

Jaehwan made a motion, like he thought the question was unimportant. Taekwoon didn’t care. Every detail mattered as far as he was concerned. “I bit into my own wrist,” Jaehwan said. “And then I pressed the wound to his lips, let some blood fall into his mouth.” Jaehwan shrugged again. “After that it was just burying us side by side in the dirt, and falling asleep. It was damp and itchy, might I add.” 

Taekwoon processed this. It sounded simple, straight forward, but he hated the loss of control. There didn’t seem to be anything he could do to make sure it worked for certain, just had to go through the motions and pray. His hands closed into fists by his side, his blunt nails biting into his palms. 

Jaehwan watched him silently, something unreadable in his face. “Taekwoon,” he finally murmured, “would you rather someone else did it?”

Taekwoon jerked. “No.” 

“If it doesn’t work—” 

“I know, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon said, harsh. If it didn’t work, then Hakyeon would be dead, and at his own hands. And Taekwoon would have to live with that for eternity. 

Jaehwan held his hands up in a defensive gesture. “I am simply trying to look out for you. I am well aware this is going to be— difficult.”

Taekwoon felt his mouth twisting. “No sarcastic barbs about how foolish I am to have gotten so deeply attached to a human?” 

“No, I am saving them for after this is all over,” Jaehwan said, his face solemn. “Do you— do you wish to speak about— about what is to be done afterwards?”

Taekwoon felt tired, all of a sudden. “If Hakyeon wakes then I will tend to his needs as a newborn vampire, but I believe you are asking about my plans for if he does not wake.” He moved nearer to Jaehwan, so he could look down, directly into his eyes. Jaehwan’s face was shuttered, unusually serious. “If you are asking if I will request for you to end my life, Jaehwan— the answer is no.” 

The tense line of Jaehwan’s shoulders relaxed some. “I confess I am relieved by this,” he said. “But, will you— that is—”

“I do not intent to kill myself,” Taekwoon said softly. “I— I do not know if I can. Our master forbade it.”

Jaehwan frowned. “Truly? He never forbade _me_ from killing myself.”

“You never tried.”

That made Jaehwan flinch, a little. “When?”

“Before you were turned,” Taekwoon said, curt, and he turned away from Jaehwan, looking at the door to Kyungsoo’s shop. “Thank you, Jaehwan. That is all.”

Behind him, Jaehwan huffed. “Everyone is dismissing me tonight, like I am some kind of butler,” he grumbled, and Taekwoon did not reply. “I should be there, you know. When you turn Hakyeon. I might be able to help, to give guidance.” 

“Neither of us want you there,” Taekwoon muttered, but a part of him saw the reason in it.

“Oh, well, it’s not like I am the only vampire you know who has actually successfully turned a human. It’s not like I might be _useful_.” 

Taekwoon swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment as his brain tried to jump ahead, to what was coming, to the pain of it. Turning Hakyeon was going to be hell. “I do not think I could bear your commentary as I am killing the only person I have ever held truly dear,” he whispered, “but if you wish to hang about in the periphery— I may need you for— for support after. After Hakyeon is dead.”

There was a very long pause, and Taekwoon would almost have thought Jaehwan had gone, if not for the fact that he didn’t hear him leave. “I think that is the closest you have ever come to admitting you don’t truly despise me,” Jaehwan finally said. Taekwoon flicked an annoyed glance back at him, and Jaehwan did his defensive gesture again. “I’ll help, Taekwoon, as best I can. I know this is— I know how much you love Hakyeon. I know how much is riding on this.”

Taekwoon looked back at Jaehwan, long and hard, so hard that Jaehwan actually grew slightly fidgety. “Yes,” Taekwoon said, “I suppose you are beginning to understand.” 

Jaehwan flinched back, just slightly, but Taekwoon saw it, saw the flicker of emotion over his face before he boarded himself back up again. When Jaehwan next spoke, his tone was back to being light with an obnoxious tang. “You look at Hakyeon like a lovestruck fool, of course I— I understand you care about him.”

“Mm,” Taekwoon hummed, going back to staring at the door of Kyungsoo’s shop. Both of them were aware that wasn’t what Taekwoon had meant, but he wasn't going to push the point. Jaehwan had had his head up his own ass for centuries, and it seemed he wasn’t ready to pull it out just yet. 

Jaehwan grumbled a bit again about being _dismissed like a serving boy_ , but he left without any further incident, the soft sound of his footsteps barely audible even to Taekwoon’s keen ears. Less than five minutes later, Taekwoon caught movement from within the shop, and then Hakyeon was opening the door with a smile, followed by a small man with pleasingly shaped lips and a soft roundness to his face.

“Oh, good, he isn’t covered in blood, so Jaehwan has lived to see another night,” Hakyeon said easily as he strode out of the shop, coming to stand by Taekwoon’s side. Taekwoon took his hand silently, something deep inside him easing at the sight of Hakyeon’s smiling face. He let Hakyeon draw him inside the shop, and this time the wards allowed him to enter, tingling over him as he stepped through the doorway.

The door shut with a tinkle, the sound of the bell above their heads cheerful. It was cluttered in the shop, and at his presence many of the charms up for sale chirped and rattled. It smelled like magic and mothballs, like stale paper and dust. 

Hakyeon cleared his throat. “Taekwoon,” he said, a little awkward, “this is Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo— this is Taekwoon.” 

Taekwoon blinked down at Kyungsoo, tipping his head in silent greeting. Kyungsoo in turned smiled a little, his keen eyes roving over Taekwoon in a way that made him feel somewhat stripped. He positively reeked of magic, so strongly that Taekwoon felt he should have some kind of visible electric aura about him. Taekwoon wondered if Hakyeon realized exactly how powerful his friend truly was. 

“He’s a nice specimen,” Kyungsoo was saying, and then proceeded to giggle at Hakyeon’s expression before looking at Taekwoon once more. “It’s good to meet you, Taekwoon. I have wanted to for some time. I must say, you do not look nearly so much like an ogre as Jaehwan made you sound.”

“You have known about us for a time, then,” Taekwoon said softly, lilting it just a little as he cast a sideways glance at Hakyeon.

Hakyeon sighed. “Yeah,” he muttered, sounding disgruntled so Taekwoon gave his hand a little squeeze. It surprised Taekwoon some, but not overmuch. Jaehwan had an odd habit of always having his overlarge nose in other people’s lives, often without even realizing it. 

“Yes, I have,” Kyungsoo said simply, back to seemingly stripping Taekwoon down to his bones with nothing more than the power of his gaze. “I must admit, this isn’t the path I would have chosen for Hakyeon. I might be a sorcerer, but I am still human, and vampires will never be my favorite creatures. And yet—” He stepped forward, reaching up so his small hand skimmed over the side of Taekwoon’s face, not quite touching it. Taekwoon was mildly startled, but he held still, letting Kyungsoo pass his hand first over one side of his face, then the other. An odd sensation followed the movement, like there was icy water following the motion of Kyungsoo’s hand. Once Kyungsoo had done that he stepped back, his hand falling back to his side, and he seemed satisfied. “You’re alright.”

“That’s very high praise,” Hakyeon whispered theatrically, “Kyungsoo hates everyone.”

Kyungsoo squinted at Hakyeon, roughly three feet of indignation. Idly, Taekwoon wondered how many humans made the mistake of thinking Kyungsoo was as soft and vulnerable as he appeared. He wondered how many vampires had made that mistake as well. He knew any that had hadn’t walked away to make it twice.

“I don’t hate _everyone_ ,” Kyungsoo muttered.

“Name five people you actually like,” Hakyeon teasingly said, stepping in against Taekwoon’s side. 

Kyungsoo scowled harder. “I don’t hate you,” he muttered, “and I don’t hate—”

“I said people you actually like.”

“I like you,” Kyungsoo ground out in a tone that implied the exact opposite, “and I like Sanghyuk. I— I liked Hongbin, quite a lot, and Wonshik, I suppose.” He bit his plush bottom lip, and he glanced up at Taekwoon. “I like Taekwoon.”

“You’ve known him less than five minutes,” Hakyeon said flatly.

“He has a nice aura!” Kyungsoo protested, but Hakyeon shook his head. “Fine, I— I like the boy who makes my sandwiches at the restaurant next door—”

“Oh my god, you’re proving my point.” Hakyeon was laughing now, and that was nice. Taekwoon liked the sound of it, prefered Hakyeon happy and smiling. He’d been prone to bouts of silence and melancholy these last few days. Taekwoon sensed he was far more frightened about turning than he was letting on. 

If he was half as afraid of the process as Taekwoon was, then he was quite terrified. 

Kyungsoo inhaled sharply, puffing his chest out. “I guess I’m picky with my company,” he said loudly, so he could be heard over Hakyeon’s snorting. “It just means I am more protective over those I do care for.” He added the second bit pointedly, and Hakyeon sobered, some.

“I’ll come visit you, alright? Once I can,” Hakyeon said. So, he had told Kyungsoo everything. Or Jaehwan had. Or maybe Kyungsoo just— just knew.

Kyungsoo grunted in affirmation, turning his large eyes on Taekwoon once more. “Take care of him? He’s softer than he thinks in many ways.”

Taekwoon didn’t know how to reply to that. He couldn’t make promises. He didn’t know what he was doing, but by god, he wanted this to work out. So he simply nodded in response. 

Kyungsoo seemed satisfied by this and he stepped forward again, but this time he was simply enveloping Hakyeon in a hug. “I’m sorry that there’s nothing I can give you that will make this easier,” Kyungsoo murmured, “but I’ll keep you in my thoughts.”

“Thank you,” Hakyeon whispered, voice a little quavery.

Taekwoon watched the exchange silently, hoping that this time next week, he wouldn't be standing in this same place, telling this small little sorcerer that he’d lost one of the few friends he had. And that Taekwoon, in turn, had lost the only sunlight he’d had in his last four hundred years of living. The thought was too much to bear, but Taekwoon felt it like a physical weight on him. 

Hakyeon and Kyungsoo broke apart, and then Hakyeon was back by Taekwoon’s side again, coming to wrap his arms around Taekwoon’s middle. “Home now?” Hakyeon asked, his eyes a little glassy but his mouth was turning up into that smile, that sweet, soft smile that he seemed to reserve for Taekwoon.

“Mm,” Taekwoon replied. He wrapped his arm around Hakyeon’s narrow shoulders, and, impulsively, kissed Hakyeon’s forehead lightly. Hakyeon looked a little surprised by it, but then his smile cracked into a grin, and yes, there was the sunlight Taekwoon had come to love.

And in two days Taekwoon was going to snuff it out, and pray to every god that had failed him before that this time, this time, please, please let it be alright, let him have his sunshine for eternity. Please.


End file.
